


ill-fated

by maru_chaaan



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Crack, Other, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maru_chaaan/pseuds/maru_chaaan
Summary: They say when you reached 18 years old you've probably met your soulmate already. Jeongwoo wants to find out who's his, Haruto isn't interested at all, Yedam thinks he already found his and Asahi, well, he wants sleep and a new roommate."I've probably met my soulmate already and told them to fuck off.""Yeah, that's a very Jeongwoo thing to do."
Relationships: Park Jeongwoo & Watanabe Haruto
Kudos: 30





	ill-fated

"I SWEAR TO GOD WATANABE IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME MY PHONE BACK I'LL FUCKING ANNIHILATE YOU!!!"

Asahi covers his ears with his hands, it's only 8 am and Jeongwoo was already wreaking havoc. God, it's his free day and he plans to sleep until late in the afternoon but his roommate isn't making it possible. 

He heard a loud thud followed by a shriek and even more loud noises, maybe someone fell down the stairs already, but he can't seem to give more fucks, he slept late last night and now he woke up earlier than he should, all groggy and thirsty. He got up and made a beeline to the kitchen, there he saw Yedam perched on the island, the younger waved and Asahi walked to the fridge, retrieving a bottle of water and drank a few gulps before they heard another crash. 

"Should we call an ambulance already?" Yedam asked, forehead wrinkled. 

"Nah, let them be." Asahi waved his hand dismissively and the younger nodded. 

After sometime Jeongwoo was already dressed in his uniform and gestured for Yedam that they can finally go, Asahi rolled his eyes and went back to his room. 

-

"My head still hurts!" Haruto grumbles during lunch break. 

"What happened this time, huh?" Yedam already knows, he just wants to hear it from Haruto because he's hilarious when he's describing mad Jeongwoo.

"Jeongwoo, he can't find his phone and he thought I hid it. He hit me with the globe on his study table." Haruto massages his scalp, even asked Yedam to check if there's a lump on his head as the older snickers. The both of them are currently waiting for Jeongwoo because he can't choose what dessert he should take. 

Yedam looks around and saw a familiar mop of reddish brown hair and he waved his hand. "Doyoung! Over here!"

Doyoung smiled and walked towards them, he's holding his tray of food and Yedam gestured for him to sit which the younger quickly obeyed. "Where's Jeongwoo?"

"Here." Jeongwoo answered from the back, he sat beside Yedam and slid a box of banana milk towards Haruto. 

"Eh?" Haruto picked it up, an unamused look on his face. 

"Peace offering." Jeongwoo muttered before biting into his sandwich. 

"But I don't like banana? I want strawberry."

Jeongwoo looks so done as he put his food down and made an attempt to get the box of banana milk back but Haruto quickly pulled it away from him. 

"But since my mom raised me to be grateful for everything that's given to me wholeheartedly, I'll take it."

Yedam sighed and turned to Doyoung instead. "How's your class with Ms. Park?"

"I-I don't know what she's talking about most of the time because of her Australian accent but I submitted my project on time so I guess I'll pass her subject." Doyoung took a sip of his cold cola, clutching his chest once he felt an impending heartburn due to the acidic drink.

"Careful." Worry is evident in Yedam's voice as he gazed on Doyoung who gives him a thumbs up. 

"I'm alright, just a slight heartburn, nothing to worry about." 

"You should stop drinking cola everyday like it's water." Jeongwoo commented while still munching on his sandwich. 

"You should stop talking while you're eating." Haruto was quick to retort as Jeongwoo narrows his eyes on him, he just leaned back on his seat and pretended to act nonchalant. 

"You should stop paying attention to everything I'm doing and start minding your own business." Jeongwoo bit back as Haruto raised an eyebrow, Jeongwoo isn't one to back down so he leaned forward, grabbed the banana milk he gave to Haruto and drank all of it's remaining contents. Haruto is just as stubborn as him so he also snatched Jeongwoo's sandwich and took a bite. 

The table became quiet as both boys glare daggers at each other. The two spectators who happened to be the older ones are watching in awe as they held their breaths, anticipating what will happen next.

Haruto's jaw is clenching and Jeongwoo has his fist balled, one wrong move and these two will surely rip each others head off. 

Of all times Doyoung's clumsiness attacked, today is the only time Yedam was thankful for it as the brunet dropped his spoon on his plate and it produced a loud and ringing clang that made the two younger guys break away from their staring contest to look at him. 

"S-sorry." Doyoung stuttered and smiled apologetically as the two went back to eating their own foods. Just like that the tension dissipated and they're now back to chatting normally about their subjects and professors. Yedam on the other hand is thinking of something else. 

"Hey have you heard about soulmates?" Yedam asked out of the blue, successfully diverting everyone's attention as three pairs of eyes stare at him, confusion evident in them. 

"I don't care about soulmates, that's not even true." Haruto deadpanned and just like that the table is quiet again. 

"I've only read about it in books and watched some movies that have that theme." Doyoung answered and Yedam nodded enthusiastically, Doyoung is really helpful today. 

"I want to find out who's mine." Jeongwoo's as interested as the other two. He's genuinely curious about the whole thing because he's heard about it before but he doesn't know much.

"Y'know they say when you reached 18 years you've probably met your soulmate already." Yedam is really dedicated about this whole soulmate thing, they still have about half an hour before their break ends and he'll make sure that by the end of it he's shared to them what he learned from his late night binge reading of random articles online. "I think I know mine."

"I've probably met my soulmate already and told them to fuck off." Jeongwoo pouts and Doyoung pats him on the shoulder, comforting him. 

"Yeah that's a very Jeongwoo thing to do." If Yedam is trying so hard to make his friends learn something it looks like Haruto is also on a mission to make Jeongwoo pissed as hell, by the way Jeongwoo narrowed his eyes at him it seems like he's succeeded. 

"At least I'm not as boring as you." Jeongwoo rolled his eyes and Yedam wants to pull at his own hair already, these two won't survive a day without bickering. 

"I'm not boring, I'm just not interested." Haruto is really persistent. Yedam mentally facepalmed. 

"Why are you doing this?" Jeongwoo's eyebrows furrowed as he gritted his teeth. 

"Why am I doing what?" Haruto isn't interested about soulmates but he's highly invested in making Jeongwoo mad. 

"You're dumb."

"You're ugly."

"At least I'm smart."

"I can always study but if I'm ugly then there'll be no remedy for it."

"..."

"What? Why are you staring at me like that? I know I'm handsome but you don't have to ogle at me."

"I don't know why I'm still friends with you."

"I also don't know why I'm friends with you."

"Shut up."

"I won't."

"Do everyone a favor and just fuck off and go to hell." 

Haruto wasn't able to hurl back an insult as the bell rang and Jeongwoo quickly got up and walked back to his class which happens to be a gym class together with the second years especially Yedam's class. Their activity for today is soccer, Jeongwoo played soccer before but he's not the sporty type so honestly he's at a loss.

Everyone knows that Yedam is quite athletic. 

When the whistle blew Jeongwoo knows that Yedam will show him no mercy, he brings out the competitiveness in him and vice versa. The glint in Yedam's eyes will make you think that this game will be over in no time but Jeongwoo isn't one to lose without putting up a fight, if Yedam was the star of the show then he'll be the scene stealer. 

The game ended, 2 to 1, the second years won. 

"I'm gonna die... " Jeongwoo collapsed on the bench once the game is done, Yedam handed him a towel and a bottle of water. 

"I realized something while we're playing." Yedam opened his tumbler and drank a few before continuing. "Remember what we talked about during lunch break? I think you've already met yours."

Jeongwoo wiped his sweat and sat up. "Yeah? Then who is it?"

"You just told your soulmate to fuck off." Yedam slung his gym bag on his shoulder before leaving and Jeongwoo was left alone, utterly confused.

When he walked out of the shared locker room he saw Haruto leaning on the wall, headphones on, head slightly bobbing up and down as he sings along to 'Crooked' by G-Dragon blasting on his headphones. He immediately removed it and left it hanging on his neck when he saw Jeongwoo standing across him. 

"What took you so long? I've been waiting here for 10 minutes already." Haruto complained and clicked his tongue. Jeongwoo just nodded absentmindedly, still thinking about what Yedam said to him. 

They walk home together like the other days because their dorm rooms happen to be in the same building but different floors. Jeongwoo is following Haruto as the other walks ahead of him. He's so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice that Haruto has stopped walking and he bumped on his shoulder. 

"What the hell are you spacing out for?" Haruto snapped and Jeongwoo was startled.

"Nothing."

"If you're still thinking about that soulmate stuff Yedam mentioned then quit it."

"Why are you so against it?"

"It's a foolish thing to believe in."

"It's fun though. "

"No it's not."

"Why?"

"..."

"..."

"Whatever."

Haruto walked ahead and Jeongwoo quickly followed him, he's still asking him for his reason but Haruto just rolls his eyes at him and walks even faster.

"You're stupid Jeongwoo."

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"I still feel bad because you told me to fuck off during lunch break. I'm still hurt y'know."

Haruto waved his hand before turning to a corner and disappearing from Jeongwoo's sight, that's the only time Jeongwoo realized that he's already in front of his dorm room. What Haruto said just made him even more confused. 

Why is everyone giving him vague answers?


End file.
